Crush
by Gaffney06
Summary: Little J/A drabble that I wrote during work.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Crush**

"Adam really, you didn't have to carry me," Julie laughed as Adam carried her into the dorm that she shared with Connie and sat her down on her bed. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

"You never can be too careful Catlady." Adam told her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Well, then thank you for your help." Julie smiled at him. She had taken a tumble down the stairs and Adam had insisted on carrying her back to her room, despite her protests that she was fine.

"Your welcome," Adam smiled back. "Do you want me to sit with you for a little while?"

_Do I? Who the hell wouldn't want to spend time alone with their secret crush? _"I would like that," Julie answered calmly, closing her eyes while Adam made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Great," Adam told her uncomfortably. He hadn't expected her to say yes. He was only trying to be a gentleman and had expected her to want some time alone. Now, here he was stuck alone with the girl that made his heart melt. Words failed him as he looked around the girls' messy bedroom. _I would know this mess anywhere. It has to be Connie's. _Adam thought. Hockey trophies filled the shelves and what he assumed were Connie's clothes were littered on the floor. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before Adam finally spoke.

"So what happened between you and Scooter?" Adam asked nervously.

"We broke up," Julie opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I know that," Adam rolled his eyes at her and Julie slapped him playfully on the arm. "What I mean is, why?"

"I'm not really sure," Julie stared off in space. _Maybe because I think I love you instead of Scooter. _

"Scooter's a nice guy," Adam offered. "Probably the only nice guy on the varsity team."

"That's true," Julie nodded her head in agreement. "Scooter is a nice guy."

"But?"

"But, it just didn't feel right." Julie finished. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Adam asked, unsure of where she was going with her line of questioning.

"Well, you are the star hockey player of the new hockey team," Julie teased him. "I figured girls would be lining up to get a piece of you."

Adam sighed. _How should I approach this one? How can I tell her the truth without telling her the truth? _"I have my eye on someone."

"A secret crush?" Julie asked. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Adam told her as calmly as possible. _Figures she would ask me something like this. _

"Why not?" Julie whined. _It must be somebody I know, or maybe it's me. Oh snap out of it Gaffney. _"It's someone I know isn't it?"

"I didn't say that," Adam defended. _Too close. Too close._

"Is it Connie?"

"No," Adam answered. "First off, Guy would kill me. Secondly, I know that they are broken up now, but Connie and Guy will be back together, yet AGAIN, soon enough."

"I take it they have done this before?" Julie raised an eyebrow; listening to Connie complain about Guy every night was starting to get annoying. _At least that will be over soon. _

"Many times," Adam answered, nodding. "More then we can ever begin to count."

"What about Tammy?"

"No, Fulton would kill me and in case you haven't noticed, Fulton is bit bigger than Guy."

"Linda?" Julie continued her guessing.

"Why do you assume that it is someone in our circle?" Adam looked down at her, awaiting an answer.

"You are protesting way too much. It is someone in our group, isn't it?"

"It could be or it could not be." Adam answered coolly. _Can we move on? I'm not just going to admit my crush to you._

"Why don't you just tell me?" Julie whined, becoming annoyed at Adam's unwillingness to tell. _Come on, it's not like I am going to tell anybody._

"If I told you who my secret crush was, then it wouldn't be a secret crush." Adam answered. _As long as she doesn't ask if it is her, then I am fine. _

"Then at least give me a hint," Julie pleaded. _If I can find out who I am up against, then I can figure out what to do to take her place. _

"Why should I?" Adam teased.

"Because I am dying to know."

"I doubt you are dying to know, you are just curious."

"Well, you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat."

"Funny," Adam told her before they were once again enveloped in silence. _Think of something to say Adam. Think of something to say. She probably thinks you are a weirdo by now. At least she dropped the whole crush question. _

Julie sighed. _What is wrong with him? Why isn't he talking? Why doesn't he want me to know who this crush is? Maybe it's me. Nah, get real Gaffney. Adam is not crushing on you. Like I could ever get that lucky. _"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so quiet?"

"Honestly?" Adam asked.

"No, I want you to lie to me," Julie told him sarcastically before flashing him a smile. "Yes, honestly."

"I'm nervous around you," Wait_ a minute Adam! You're giving away too much. _"Around all girls really." _That's better._

_"_If I recall correctly, you weren't all that nervous around me at the Goodwill Games."

"It was different then," Adam answered. "At the time, I was more interested in hockey then I was in girls, so you were kind of like…"

"One of the guys," Julie finished.

"Yeah, but now it's like, I can see that you are a…a…"

"Girl."

"Yeah," Adam confirmed. "A girl. A girl who has…has…"

"Boobs?" Julie guessed.

"Yeah," Adam blushed. "I see you like every other girl with boobs now." Julie burst out laughing and Adam turned an even darker shade of red. "What's wrong with you?"

Julie continued to giggle as she looked at Adam. "You just sounded like Portman."

"And that's funny?"

"Coming from you it is." Julie smiled. "But you had better watch out. If you keep talking like Portman then I might have to slug you."

"Would you really slug me for realizing that you are a girl and not just one of the guys?"

"No," Julie considered. "But I would have to kick your butt for talking about my boobs and/or making any sort of sexist remark, example Sanderson and Stahl."

"Point taken," Adam told her, thinking back to Julie's ejection from the first Iceland game. "You really shouldn't have been kicked out for that."

"No," Julie disagreed. "My intent was defiantly to injure."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, but then Sanderson only got two minutes for intentionally whacking my wrist."

"I never thought of that. You're right. I didn't deserve to be ejected."

"I would say you got the last laugh." Adam commented. _What a save that was. _

"What about Connie and Tammy?"

"What?"

"You're not nervous around them and they are girly now too."

"Yeah, but I'm also around them all the time. You went back to Maine for two years; I didn't get to talk to you every day. With Connie and Tammy, I saw them every day, so it was a gradual change that I hardly noticed." Adam explained. "With you, it was like you left as one of the guys and then you came back to Eden Hall as a woman. Even since we've been here, we haven't gotten to talk much, what with me being put on the Varsity for a while."

"By the way, I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry for what?" Adam asked confused. _What could she have to be sorry about?_

"The ice thing in the locker room. I kind of suggested that we use full pressure on your locker. That is why it was worse than the others." Julie confessed. _What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things._

Adam shook his head. "And here I was blaming Charlie."

"Charlie wasn't even there. He was too busy pouting at Coach Orion." Julie smiled. _I love him to death, but Charlie can be such a baby sometimes. _

"Figures."

"So are you going to give me any hints or not?"

_Damn. I thought she forgot about my crush. _"No," Adam answered.

"Please,"

"You're not going to stop until I do, are you?"

"Nope," Julie smiled, knowing that she had won. She tended to get her way with Adam.

"Fine," Adam sighed. _Maybe she won't be able to tell I'm talking about her. Or maybe she will and maybe she feels the same way. Nah. _"Well, she is really beautiful."

"Well that really narrows it down. You could think that any girl is beautiful." Julie chastised. "I want details."

"You are starting to sound like Connie."

"So we're even. Now shut it and dish already." Julie ordered, pointing a finger at him.

"How can I tell you and be quiet at the same time?" Adam teased.

"Just tell me smartass!" Julie told him, becoming frustrated. _Really, why do I like this boy? Oh yeah, he's hot, sweet, and caring. Damn him. _

"Okay," Adam sighed. _She really isn't going to let me out of this. Well, here goes nothing. _"She has blonde hair, brown eyes…"

"Are you crushing on one of those ditzy cheerleaders? Luis dating one is bad enough." Julie complained. She whole heartedly agreed with Linda's sentiments on the cheerleaders.

"She's SMART." Adam added, stressing the word smart.

"I guess that rules out the cheerleaders, at least the ones at this school." Julie reasoned. "What else?"

"Well she's caring, but at the same time, she's tough."

"I think I could like this girl." Julie forced a smile. _That is, if I didn't hate her so much. _"What else?"

_What else? God she wants more? What else could I say without giving it away? Maybe I should just tell her? Yeah, I should tell her. Say it Adam, say it. I love you. See how easy that is? No that's cheesy. There has to be a better way……oh, I got it. Now if I can only force the words out. _"She's funny, and……….she's……nosy."

"Nosy?"

Adam swallowed hard. "Nosy………and she's……..a……great…..goalie." _Please don't slug me. Please don't slug me. Please don't slug me. _Adam's mind raced as he forced his face to move towards hers.

_He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. _Julie's mind raced as Adam's lips finally met her own. They stayed locked in the passionate embrace until the need for breath became necessary. _Nosy? _Julie eyed Adam before slapping him lightly on the jaw.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Adam rubbed his jaw. _From the way you were kissing me back, I thought you liked the kiss. _

"I am not nosy," Julie smiled before capturing his lips once more.

Adam smiled. "Whatever you say Catlady."

**The End. I know I shouldn't be writing new stories when I have others incomplete, but what can I say? The muse hit and I had to put it down. By now you probably know the routine, so just go ahead and click on that little blue button and do your thing.**


End file.
